RosarioVampire Season DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)
by TheAgustinShow
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Sactus, Nero decide tener una vida normal,va a la escuela .Después de que tuviera problemas en la escuela con su actitud rebelde, Nero es transferido a la Academia Youkai dejando toda su pasado atrás, incluso a su amor (Kyrie). Alli conocerá nuevos amigos y descubrira sus poderes ocultos.
1. Cap 1: Despedida

Hola aquí TheAgustinShow con ayuda de TheAxelMaster y hoy vengo con un Crossover de Rosario Vampire Season ii y Devil May Cry Nero como protagonista secundario y Dante será el entrenador de combate de Nero. Aquí Kyrie no aparecerá porque Nero termina con su relación porque él se va a Japón a la Academia Youkai.

Aviso: No soy dueño de Devil May Cry ni de Rosario+Vampire

Rosario+Vampire: Season DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 1: Despedida

Un día como cualquiera en Devil May Cry, Nero regresa del la academia.

¡He Dante! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Dijo Nero con buen humor.

Malas nuevas. Dijo Dante con expresión negativa.

¿Y ahora qué? Nero lo dijo con una expresión de ya no era hora de esperarse.

Dante: Pues…. Esto no te va a gustar

Nero: ¿Por qué?

Dante: Bueno el tema es así los directores vieron que eres muy problemático así que intercambiaran de academia en Japón

Nero: ¡QUE MIERDA! ¿¡JAPON!?

Dante: Si lo oíste bien Japón

Nero: Mierda ¿Ahora qué le diré a Kyrie?

Dante: Pues…. No sé. Dile la verdad. Ahí y otra cosa te vas mañana así que hoy tienes tiempo para charlar con Kyrie de eso. Y otra cosa esa Academia que iras se llama La Academia Youkai y es especialmente para monstruos. Tu abuelo Sparda fue uno de los primeros fundadores de la academia y fui un alumno. Ya que el nombre de tu abuelo no es tan reconocido en la academia y el único que lo sabe es el director tendré que pedir que ocultes tu brazo como veras tu heredas la sangre de mi padre.

Nero: OK. Bueno me iré a hablar con Kyrie.

Dante: Suerte, crio.

Nero llama Kyrie para hablar con ella invitándola al parque. Unos minutos después se encuentran.

Kyrie: Hola Nero.

Nero: Hola Kyrie.

Kyrie: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Nero: Mmmm…. Tengo que decirte algo, pero no te caerá bien lo que te voy a decir.

Kyrie: Cuéntame.

Nero: Fui transferido a otra academia, así que tendré que irme del país indefinidamente.

Kyrie: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Nero: Temo que no.

Kyrie: ¿Por qué no?

Nero: Porque soy el único que será transferido.

Kyrie: Pero yo te necesito eres lo mas importante de mi vida.

Nero: Tú también eres lo más importante de mi vida y nunca te voy olvidar.

Kyrie: Yo tampoco suerte en tu viaje.

Nero: Algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Nero y Kyrie se besan.

(Al día siguiente)

Dante: Bueno ¿Estás listo, crio?

Nero: Si, creo.

Dante: Toma este dinero para tus gastos y toma el pasaporte, buen viaje, ah y no te olvides de la espada guárdala bien.

Nero: Gracias Dante.

Kyrie: Adiós Nero, cuídate mi amor.

Nero: Tu también Kyrie, te amo.

Nero abordo el avión y se dirigió a Japón.


	2. Cap 2 : La nueva vida

Hola aquí con el capítulo 2 de esta serie espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2: La nueva vida

Después de un la largo viaje, Nero llega a Japón un autobús lo estaba esperando afuera del aeropuerto. El conductor del autobús le pregunta.

Conductor: ¿Tú eres Nero Ángelo Sparda?

Nero: Si, soy yo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Conductor: El director me hablo de ti.

Nero sube al autobús y ve a otro chico en el autobús y se sienta a su lado, y el chico le pregunta ¿¡Eres nuevo aquí cierto!? Nero le responde si y le vuelve a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nero Ángelo.

Nero: ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

Aono Tsukune

El conductor pasa un túnel y de repente el ambiente se pone escalofriante, Nero y Tsukune bajan del autobús y el conductor antes de marcharse le advierte.

Conductor: Ten cuidado

Nero: Shhh…. ¿De qué debería temer?

Tsukune: Pareces muy confiado

Tsukune lo guía hacia la academia mientras charlaban por el camino

Nero: ¿Eres nuevo o no?

Tsukune: No hace un año que estoy aquí. Y dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nero: Bueno en pocas palabras me intercambiaron porque era un pendejo rebelde.

Tsukune: ¿Eres un humano?

Nero: No, soy mitad humano y mitad demonio.

Tsukune: ¡MITAD HUMANO Y MITAD DEMONIO!

Nero: Si, ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

Tsukune: Porque los demonios odian a los humanos, son enemigos eternos.

Nero: No todos.

Tsukune: ¿Por qué?

Nero: Más adelante lo entenderás.

A por si acaso, vos sabes, ¿Dónde queda la oficina del director?

Tsukune: Esta en la torre del centro, arriba de todo.

Nero: Nos veremos más tarde, tengo que hablar con el director.

Nero se dirige a la oficina del director y se escucha una voz.

Director: Adelante.

Nero entra a la oficina.

Nero: Soy el alumno de intercambio.

Director: ¡Pasa y siéntate!

Nero: ¿Tú eres el director?

Director: Si, nunca creí que hubiera un heredero de la sangre de Sparda. Dante me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Nero: ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

Director: Porque los hijos de Sparda estudiaron aquí.

Eh escuchado que eres excelente cazador de demonios y además derrotaste a Dante en tu primera batalla.

Nero: Así es, fue un oponente duro.

Director: La maestra Nekonome Shizuka te llamar Nero Ángelo para oculta tu linaje de Sparda. Puedes retirarte, ve a la clase 2-1.

Nero se dirigió al salón 2-1.

Nero: Lamento llegar tarde, es mi primer de aquí y no sé dónde queda cada salón de cases.

Nekonome: No hay problema.

Todo la clase denle la bienvenida a Nero Ángelo. Se sienta al lado de Tsukune.

Nero: Hola Tsukune.

Tsukune: Hola Nero.

Las chicas hablan con Tsukune y le pregunta ¿Lo conoce Tsukune?

Tsukune: Si lo conocí en el autobús.

Nero: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Tsukune: Ellas son Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore.

Moka: Hola Nero mucho gusto en conocerte.

Nero: Igualmente.

Kurumu: ¿No eres un pervertido?

Nero: ¡Disculpa!

Yukari: No escuche a esta vaca, solo dice eso porque ella es la pervertida. Ah por si acaso mucho gusto.

Kurumu: ¡CALLATE ENANA PECHO PLANO!

Mizore: El color de tu pelo me recuerda a la nieve.

Nero: ¿¡Gracias!?

Nekonome: Bueno termino la clase ahora viene la profesora Kagome Ririko.


	3. Cap 3: ¡Hora del entrenamiento especial!

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4(Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 3: ¡Hora del entrenamiento especial!

Llega la profesora Kogame Ririko y comienza la clase durante la clase Kurumu se queda dormida y sueña con Tsukune.

La profesora despierta a Kurumu lanzándole una regla por la cabeza y un buen día, Nero se ríe diciendo.

Nero: Hasta yo dormido pude haber esquivado eso.

Kurumu: ¿¡Si, te creo!?

Nero: Gracias por tu admiración.

La profesora le da unas actividades, después de un tiempo le pide a Nero que de las respuestas pero este está escuchando música con unos auriculares, entonces Moka se levanta y completa lo que Nero no hizo.

Nero: No era necesario, yo pudiera haberlas respondido.

Moka: no hay problema.

Yukari: Intenta seguir el ejemplo de Moka, por favor, Nero.

Mizore: La primera vez te cuesta, solo no seas como Kurumu, no solo en matemáticas es terrible, también en todos lo demás.

Kurumu: ¡Cállate Mizore!

Kurumu se pone celosa de Moka porque es mas lista que ella, así que Kurumu busca pelear con Moka, y se arma un tipo de discusión e intenta coquetear con Tsukune, y Nero las ve como diciendo.

Nero: ¿¡Mujeres!?

La mayoría de los chicos/as del salón van al pizarrón y Nero de curioso va a ver qué sucede, y ve un cartel que dice.

**ATENCION**

EL VERANO 3-4 PERIODO

ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

**POR FAVOR REUNANSE EN LA PARADA DE**

**AUTOBUS ENFRENTE DE LA ESCUELA**

Todos se reúnen en la parada del autobús, suben a este y se van de viaje en un bosque.

Nekonome: Vamos a empezar la caza de frutas de primavera.

Bueno, entonces este es el entrenamiento especial.

Nero: ¿Eso es el entrenamiento especial?, me espere algo mas impresionante.

Tsukune: ¿¡QUE CLASE DE FRUTA ES ESA!?

Nekonome: Es la fruta de Monstruo Dorian.

La profesora corta la fruta Dorian a la mitad las chicas quedan babeando mientras que Tsukune casi vomita.

Nero: ¿¡Esa fruta me parece familiar!?

La profesora dice que armen grupos de a 5 "personas"

Moka y Kurumu compiten para ver quién puede encontrar la fruta primero y comerla con Tsukune.

Todos van por el bosque en busca de la fruta, Tsukune intenta unir a Moka y Kurumu para trabajar en grupo, pero es inútil, Kurumu ve la fruta primero pero Moka se le adelanta y la agarra primero.

Pero resulta ser que la planta es peligrosa y enreda a Moka con sus tentáculos y la electrocuta, pero Mizore ataca a la planta y salva a Moka, Mizore la agarra pero Kurumu golpea a esta con el fin de quedársela para ella sola pero escapa.

Tsukune y Kurumu la persiguen, Nero ayuda a la chicas a buscar a Tsukune, Kurumu encuentra la fruta y la agarra sin saber que era una trampa, Moka la empuja para salvarla y antes de que la planta gigante se coma a Moka, Nero la salva pero el queda atrapado dentro del estomago de la planta.

La planta gigante empieza a atacar a todos, pero Kurumu y Moka siente que Nero murió por su culpa, entonces entre todos atacan a la planta gigante, pero se escucha un ruido que proviene del estomago de la planta y entonces Nero desde adentro la corta por la mitad y al final todos se sorprenden por las habilidades de Nero.

Al final todos comen la fruta a excepción de Tsukune y Nero que piensa que esa fruta esta podrida


	4. Cap 4: Odio infernal

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4

Capitulo 4: Odio infernal

Al otro día Tsukune empieza su día con el pie izquierdo, ya que es perseguido por un tipo de toguezo, pero no todo en su día es malo porque una chica lo salva de ser comido por tal criatura, pero tas eso la chica comienza a comportarse extraño y de repente lame la sangre de Tsukune, esta es una nueva alumna de la Academia, después de esto empieza la ceremonia de ingreso para los de primer año.

Después de la ceremonia Moka y Tsukune se ven en el techo para hablar.

Moka: Tsukune puedo ayudar con esa sangre

Tsukune: Moka deberías aprender a no tratarme como si fuese tu bebida.

Moka: Solo déjame tomar un poco, solo un poco, es que recién Salí de ayudar en la ceremonia de ingreso y estoy muerta de sed, mi garganta está seca.

Tsukune: Solo para esto me trajiste aquí.

Tsukune le cuenta lo sucedido a Moka y ella parece conocer a la chica misteriosa, y luego de repente sale corriendo.

Moka va al salón de clase y se encuentra con la chica quien resulto se Kokoa, todos sus amigos están con ella, incluso Nero que se le encuentra hablando con Kokoa.

Al parecer Kokoa buscaba a Moka.

De repente la personalidad de Kokoa cambia y ataca a Moka, Tsukune intenta parar todos por Kokoa lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo sangrando, esta se tira al suelo y lame la sangre de Tsukune.

Entonces Kurumu golpea a Kokoa con un banco y grita.

Kurumu: ¡Que diablo estás haciendo! No puedo perdonar que alguien golpee a Tsukune aunque sea de primer año.

Pero Kokoa no recibió ningún daño entonces esta reta a Kurumu a una pelea de repente Moka grita.

Moka: ¡NO GOLPEEN A ESA CHICA, ES MI HERMANA!

Todos quedan perplejos por la noticia, luego Kokoa se marcha diciendo.

Kokoa: Nos veremos luego.

Luego de todo, todos piden una explicación de lo que sucede, Moka les cuenta que Kokoa es su hermanastra menor, y que además tiene 3 hermanas más.

Con Kokoa, Moka antes de ser sellada peleaba todos los día con Cocoa y ella nunca pudo ganarle Moka, cuando Moka se canso de pelea y lo dejo desde entonces Kokoa intenta derrotar a Moka a toda costa.

Todos buscan una solución para esto, mientras Nero sigue en lo suyo.

Kokoa cree que al venir a la escuela que asiste Moka, ella va a aceptar su reto, pero en cambio, Moka piensa lo contrario.

Moka decide arreglar todo con Kokoa. Los demás intentan ayudarla con su problema pero ella dice.

Moka: Gracias…. Pero está bien.

Moka llama a Kokoa para que se reúnan en una especie de cementerio, Kokoa piensa que es para que por fin pueda pelea con ella pero en realidad Moka quiere ponerle fin a todo esto, Kokoa se emociona al oírla decir esas palabras.

Después de decir esto Kokoa ataca con su mazo gigante a Moka y comienza la batalla. Kokoa ataco a Moka con todo lo que tiene, al final Kokoa casi vence a Moka.

Moka hace llorar y poner emotiva a Kokoa.

Todos llegan a lugar de la batalla para ayudar a Moka pero parece que no es necesario, hasta que Kokoa ataca sin aviso a Moka nuevamente.

Kokoa aplasta a Moka y Tsukune con su mazo gigante, pero justo antes de golpearlos Tsukune retira el rosario del pecho de Moka, Kokoa y Nero queda sorprendida por eso

Moka golpe con una súper patada a Kokoa lanzándola por los aires, todos piensan que esto se acabo pero Moka sabe que no es así.

Nero: Pensando (Tienen grandes poderes pero no me sorprenden, pero casi me alcanzan).

Todos piensan que la pelea no tendrá fin así que Nero salta a la pelea pero justa cuando interviene Kokoa abraza a Moka y esta dice.

Kokoa: No te vayas a ningún lado hermana, solo quería verte… todo este tiempo, quería verte, OneSana.

Y Moka dice.

Moka: Acaso no me odias, qu-que estas pensando Kokoa

Todos quedan conmocionado por la sucedido, excepto Nero quedo amargado porque vio que Moka tenía una familia y el no a excepción de Dante, Mizore nota que Nero se ve triste así que le pregunta.

Mizore: ¿Te sucede algo Nero?

Nero: ¿¡No pasa nada!?

Después de esto Nero sale corriendo a su habitación todos se preguntan que le sucedía.

Nero va al baño y se moja la cabeza, al hacer esto él se hace el pelo para atrás y mira al espejo y ve a su padre reflejado en el.

Todos se preguntaban, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Moka vuelva a la normalidad.

Al parecer todos volvería a ser igual entre Moka y Kokoa.


	5. Cap 5: Acuchillador misterioso

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 5: El acuchillador misterioso

(Flashback)

Nero ya estaba de la escuela temprano haciendo cosas personales de repente aparece la profesora Nekonome.

Nekonome: Hola Nero ¿Ya has elegido un club para unirte?

Nero: ¿Club?, ¿Es obligatorio eso?

Nekonome: Si, pero el club puedes elegir el que tú quieras.

Nero: ¿Hay algún club de guitarra?

Nekonome: Desafortunadamente no, pero, ¿Te interesa el periodismo?

Nero: Si algo.

Nekonome: ¿Desearías unirte al Club de periodismo?

Nero: Si no queda otra opción, de acuerdo.

Nekonome: ¡Genial! El Club está integrado por Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore.

Nero dijo en su mente

Nero: ¡Que coincidencia!

(Fin del Flashback)

(En ese mismo día)

Moka tomo sangre de Tsukune de repente Kurumu la golpea, Mizore les lanza pedazos de hielo a ambas en la frente y Kurumu le clava el pedazo de hielo en la cabeza de Mizore

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore estaban peleando por Tsukune mientras Kokoa los miraba pelear.

(En el Club de Periodismo)

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore entran y ve a Nero sentado con los pies arriba de la mesa y dice.

Nero: Vaya, vaya mira quienes aparecieron.

Todos saludan a Nero y Tsukune le pregunta.

Tsukune: ¿En qué club te anotaste?

Nero: En el club de periodismo

Moka: Que bueno, me alegro que estés a aquí con nosotros.

Afuera del club estaba Kokoa y cuando entra al club ve a todos durmiendo, excepto a Nero que estaba escuchando música y leyendo una revista, ella los saluda a todos, de repente, Yukari entra al club desesperada y asustada dice.

Yukari: ¡Han ocurrido serios problemas desu-! Un acuchillador callejero desu-. Está prófugo.

Yukari muestra un mapa de la academia mostrando las zonas donde los estudiantes fueron atacados dijo que 12 fueron gravemente heridos y 3 desaparecidos.

Moka: Que desagradable caso al comenzar en este trimestre.

Nero ve el mapa viendo los lugares marcados y ve otra marca que dice calabozo, tira la revista y los aliculares en la mesa y agarra su espada vendada.

Kurumu: ¿Dónde vas?

Nero: Tengo cosas que hacer.

Nero sale del club y va corriendo hacia la sala del Director.

Director: ¿Qué sucede Nero?

Nero: Necesito su autorización para ir algún lugar.

Director: ¿A dónde?

Nero: Al calabozo.

Director: ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? Es un lugar peligroso y desolado.

Nero: No para mí, sospecho que el acuchillador debe estar en ese lugar.

Director: No es necesario que pidas mi permiso, tú tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras. ¿No recuerdas? Tu herederas la sangre de Sparda, esconde tu identidad a toda costa, utiliza tus poderes ocultos solo si es en caso de emergencia.

Nero: De acuerdo, me voy.

Nero se va y justo entra una mujer de traje rosa de bruja con pelo largo, y ella pregunta al Director si él es el heredero de Sparda el responde que sí y el Director comienza a hablar con esta.

Director: Mete a todos los alumnos a la academia un grupo de criminales están sueltos por los alrededores.

Nero llega al calabozo.

(Varias horas más tarde)

Moka y Kokoa van al calabozo y entran, Kokoa le da un bate de metal con clavos a Moka lanza un golpe pero sin querer le da a Tsukune.

Moka: ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto Tsukune!

Tsukune: No te preocupes Moka me alegra que ambas estén bien, hablando de preocupaciones ¿No han visto a Nero? Es que desde que se fue del club no regreso.

Moka: No, no parece bueno.

Tsukune ve a alguien detrás de Kokoa decide empujarla y el recibe un golpe de un hombre toro quedando inconsciente, luego pega a Kokoa dejándola lastimada en el piso y un hombre extraño golpe con un cuchillo dejando inconsciente a Moka, cuando el hombre toro está a punto de golpear a Kokoa, Kurumu y Mizore aparecen atacando al hombre toro, después Kurumu, Mizore Y Kokoa no se dan cuenta pero los acuchilladores desaparecen, incluyendo Moka y Tsukune, las chicas los van a buscar.

Tsukune medio consiente despierta en una celda.

No podremos seguir con esto por un tiempo porque como saben ya empezó la escuela y se nos complica a TheAxelMaster y a mí con los estudios espero que puedan aguantar un tiempo muchas gracias por esperar.

Un saludo a theeronbenx y a thedark99 gracias por seguirme, si es posible por favor muestre la historia a otros compañeros que tengan cuenta en FanFiction así tenemos más seguidores muchas gracias y hasta luego


	6. Cap 6: El despertar de un vampiro

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 6: El despertar de un vampiro

Tsukune despierta medio inconsciente en una celda, y ve dos personas uno sentado arriba de un maletín fumando, tenía una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro y llevaba una camisa de botón con rayas negras y otro parado sosteniendo un estuche con un cuchillo adentro, tenía un pantalón negro y llevaba una remera con rayas negras, Tsukune ve a Moka tirada en el piso inconsciente, ve a otros alumnos muertos.

De repente, cae sangre arriba de la cabeza de uno de los alumnos muertos, Tsukune mira un poco hacia arriba y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Nero estaba muerto tenía su espada clavada en su pecho contra la pared justo atravesando su corazón.

Tsukune: ¡No! Malditos ¿¡Que han hecho?!

Criminales: No te preocupes muy pronto te reunirás con él en la otra vida.

Tsukune: Entonces tú eres… ¿El asesino fantasma?

Criminales: Somos ladrones profesionales. Mira esto esta es nuestra recompensa.

El extraño sentado habré el maletín y muestra una gran cantidad de dinero ensangrentado.

(Mientras tanto en la Academia)

Megáfono: ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! Unos poderosos ladrones han entrado a la Academia Youkai, algunos estudiantes han sido atacados y siguen en paradero desconocido, por su seguridad permanecen en sus clases y no bajen la guardia, repito…...

Yukari estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer de pronto una voz familiar se escucha diciendo

Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yukari: ¡Ruby -san!

Ruby: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas preocupada?

Yukari: ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto es malo Tsukune y los demás pueden estar en peligro.

Ruby: ¿¡Que les ha pasado a Tsukune y los demás!?

Yukari: ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Ruby: Por supuesto, Tsukune y los demás me salvaron la vida. Además mantener los alumnos a salvo es mi trabajo principal.

Yukari: Tsukune y los demás están….

(En el calabozo)

Kurumu, Mizore y Kokoa seguían en la búsqueda de Tsukune, Moka y Nero pero shikigami de un ojo enorme lo espiaba de atrás, otro shikigami pero en la celda mostraba donde estaban las demás atreves del otro, el extraño con chaqueta se levanta y pone su mano en la cara de Tsukune, y la otra mano se la pone en su cara y la cara del extraño se empieza a poner idéntica como la de la de Tsukune y el dice.

Criminal: Copiar y pegar la cara de un amigo de la persona a la que quiero matar me permite acercarme a ella y apuñalarla, un asesinato fácil.

Tsukune: ¿Estás diciendo que? Vas a utilizar mi cara para….

El extraño se ríe.

Tsukune: ¡Deeeteeennnnteeee!

Las chicas se deán cuenta de que se habían perdido y empiezan a pelearse entre ellas, de pronto escuchan una voz, miran y era el asesino con la identidad de Tsukune.

Tsukune: ¡No! ¡Las están engañando!

El compañero del asesino golpea a Tsukune en la cara, se ríe y le dice.

Jajá, cállate y observa, podrás ver como matas a tus propios amigos.

Kurumu se acerca a Tsukune falso, salta sobre el haciendo que sus pechos chocar con su cara, mira Tsukune y ve que le sangraba la nariz, de repente dos voces se escuchan por detrás de ellos.

¡Ah los encontré!

¿Están bien?

Eran Yukari y Ruby, de repente Tsukune falso se levanta, sale corriendo hacia Ruby dándole un codazo en el estomago, Yukari queda sorprendida de que Tsukune golpeara a Ruby, pero Ruby y le dice.

Ruby: ¿Qu…que pasa Tsukune? Despees de tanto tiempo vienes y me das ese golpe. Estoy tan feliz más….dame más, más y más.

Tsukune falso se queda sorprendido, el golpe que le dio no le hizo nada y además le gusto.

Yukari: AAHHH Ruby pensé y yo pensé que habías muerto.

Yukari se lanza hacia a Tsukune falso haciendo que sus pechos chocaran con su nuca, el se queda hipnotizado al tener tantas chicas a su alrededor comete el error de tocarle el pecho a Kokoa y al hacer esto, ella lo golpea muy fuerte con una maza lazándole por los aires.

Kokoa: ¡No permitiere que un ser inferior como tú me toque ahí!

Cuando Kokoa ve que Tsukune falso sangra y esta va a lamerlo, al no dejarla los demás sospechan, cuando se toca la cabeza por el dolor Yukari nota que no trae puesto el candado divino en su muñeca.

Yukari sabe que si Tsukune se quita este se transformara y al transformarse por tanto poder moriría, y todas se dan cuenta que él no era él.

Al ver que descubrieron al ver a su jefe, su compañero ataca a Tsukune con un cuchillo justo antes de que lastimar a Tsukune, Moka empuja la criminal, al tener la oportunidad Moka le dice que retire el rosario de su pecho, justo antes de que retirara el rosario el criminal apuñala por la espalda a Tsukune, cae en los brazos de Moka.

El supuesto Tsukune falso demuestra que es el asesino.

El compañero del asesino demuestra su verdadera forma.

Tsuchigumo (Hombre araña).

El hombre araña sujeta a Moka con sus brazos, y le hace un leve rasguño en eso Tsukune se levanta del suelo al levantarse intenta defender a Moka y el hombre araña le clava un cuchillo en el estomago y otro en el pecho, Moka grita y el criminal la agarra de los pelos, Tsukune se levanta nuevamente agarrándoles las manos, es golpeado en la cara, pero Tsukune les rompe las muñecas.

Después Tsukune despierta a su ghoul.

Ruby se da cuenta que Tsukune se había transformado en ghoul.

Moka ve a Tsukune y se da cuenta de que Tsukune se esta convirtiendo en un vampiro y su parte humana está desapareciendo.

Continuara…


	7. Cap 7: Devil Bringer

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 7: Devil Bringer

Tsukune se dirige hacia la pared destruyéndola de un golpe, y sale de la celda, Moka dice que se detenga pero el sale de la celda de repente se escucha una voz detrás de Moka diciendo.

Nero: Mie….mierda esto sí que duele.

Moka se da vuelta y ve a Nero.

Moka: ¡ESTAS VIVO! ¿¡COMO!? ¿¡QUE TE HA PASADO!?

Nero: Ha es que estaba tomando una siesta y para parece que alguien me agarro desprevenido y me clavo la espada.

Nero se libera de la pared haciendo que cayera una gran cantidad de sangre, Moka queda inmóvil de haber visto a Nero con vida además de haber perdido mucha sangre, Nero sale de la celda pero antes de salir Nero le dice a Moka.

Nero: No te preocupes hare que Tsukune vuelva a la normalidad.

Nero sale de la celda.

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar del calabazo)

Kurumu lucha contra el asesino pero el esquiva sus ataques, y este pone su mano en la frente de Kurumu y el se transforma en ella y revela que es un Doppleganger.

Kurumu y Mizore atacan al Doppleganger pero las golpea dejándola en el piso, él le iba a dar un último golpe a Kurumu pero Tsukune bloque el ataque.

Tsukune le da un golpe y, apenas lo esquiva pero en el segundo golpe el Doppleganger intenta esquivarlo pero no lo logra esquivarlo haciendo que este impactara contra el suelo, Tsukune intenta golpearlo pero Nero parece golpeando al Doppleganger y lanzándolo antes de que Tsukune lo matara.

Tsukune intenta atacar a Nero le retira la espada de su pecho y lo ataca con la misma, Nero lo bloquea con su brazo derecho y provoca una explosión, cuando sucede esto la venda que cubría el brazo de Nero quedan destrozada, todos quedan impresionadas por el brazo de Nero, tenía una parte con aspecto rocoso de color rojo con azul, la palma y parte de su brazo brillaban de intenso color celeste, su codo sobresalía más de lo normal y salía una gran aura demoniaca.

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa y Ruby: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?

De repente Nero con su ataque especial (Snatch) golpea con gran fuerza a Tsukune, dejándolo incrustado en la pared, dejando agonizado.

Ruby y Yukari aprovechan la oportunidad de sellar el ghoul de Tsukune.

Los demás atacan al Doppleganger y este escapa pero de repente se encuentra con Moka y la derriba. Doppleganger copia las habilidades de Inner Moka, después de Kokoa ataca al Doppleganger pero este la sacude con un golpe, ataca a las demás, y cuando esta por matar a Kurumu Tsukune interviene y es lanzado por el golpe Moka va hacia él y le pide a Tsukune que retire el rosario, al hacerlo aparece Inner Moka pelea contra él, pero es demasiado para ella.

Entonces Nero pelea junto Inner Moka, cuando ambos le dan su último golpe dicen.

Inner Moka: ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Nero: ¡No sobrepases tus límites!

Fin de este capítulo.

Saludos de TheAgustinShow y TheAxelMaster. Gracias por seguirnos y síguenos para saber más de la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Cap 8: Niña jugando ser adulta

Rosario Vampire Season: DMC 4 (Devil May Cry 4)

Capitulo 8: Niña jugando ser adulta

(Flashback)

Nero asiste a la oficina del director para hablar lo sucedido.

Nero: Han descubierto que tengo este brazo durante la batalla, lo siento no pude evitarlo.

Director: No te preocupes a pesar que hayan visto tu brazo, aun no saben que eres el Nieto de Sparda.

Nero: ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo? A hora que lo dice no use mucho potencial en la batalla, si me hubiera transformado creo que ahí si se habían dado cuenta.

Director: Y a eso es lo que quiero llegar ya no es necesario que ocultes tu brazo. ¿Es verdad que llevas a Yamato?

Nero: Si es la espada de mi Padre Vergil Sparda, esa espada me a permito despertar a mi Diablo Interior (Devil Trigger).

Director: Ya veo, lamento la muerte de tu padre y tu madre ¿Me enseñarías a Yamato?

Nero: Si, claro

El brazo de Nero empieza a resplandecer de un color celeste luminoso y aparece una katana con un gran poder demoniaco "Yamato"

Director: Así que esa espada es la que Sparda utilizo para separar el mundo humano del, mundo demoniaco ¿No es así?

Nero: Si, así es

Director: ¿Ya cocones a Inner Moka?

Nero: Es la forma verdadera forma de Moka ¿No es así?

Director: Si, así es

Nero: ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

Director: Como veras ella es la hija del Youkai más poderoso de clase S, se llama Alucard, es uno de los amigos y enemigos de Sparda.

Nero: ¿Por qué enemigo?

Director: Es porque Alucard envidiaba mucho a Sparda por ser superior a él ya que, el era un Youkai de clase X, Alucard nunca logro derrotarlo, si te transformas en una batalla la única que lo sabrá será ella.

Nero: Ya veo ¿Hay mas tipos de clases de Youkai?

Director: Si hay más clases están:

Clase D(Demoledores), Clase C(Castigadores), Clase B(Brutales), Clase A(Asesinos), Clase S(Satisfactorios), Clase SS(Sanguinarios), Clase SSS(Superiores), Clase X (Extremos) y Clase LX(Leyenda Extrema). Tú eres un Youkai Clase SS, ya que no has descubierto todo tu potencial.

Nero: ¿Por qué Inner Moka solo lo sabe y no los demás?

Director: Aquí hace muchos años no se ha hablado de Sparda, estaba pensado este año que la profesora Nekonome hablara y explicara sobre su historia.

Nero: Ya entiendo, bueno pues me retiro.

Director: De acuerdo, adiós.

(Fin del flashback)

(En ese mismo dia)

Todos celebraban por su éxito en entregas de periódicos y del criminal que fue trasladado a un manicomio, Kokoa no estaba feliz ya que su hermana no habla de su hermana y todos le proponen a Kokoa que se una al club de periodismo y lo hacen oficial,

Todas se visten con los uniforme hasta la profesora Nekonome y salen a reclutar nuevos miembros para el club.

Todos se ven entusiasmados por el club (en realidad todos es por las chicas), entre toda la gente Kokoa se siente avergonzada y de un salto sale del lugar.

Yukari sale a buscarla y la encuentra en la azotea, ella dice

Kokoa: No me uniré a ese club.

Yukari intenta convencerla de unirse.

Kokoa se pone triste porque cree que nunca será la hermana pequeña de Moka y se pone a llorar, Yukari llora junto a ella y le dice un discurso que la hace entrar en razón.

Kokoa e Yukari va a un lugar donde ven a un hombre enorme rompe losas con su mano, cuando Kokoa quiere intentar hacerlo le responden.

Club de artes marciales: No, no puedo permitirte que lo hagas, por empezar eres muy pequeña de edad para hacer esto.

Kokoa: Al menos podría intentar romper una de esas losas.

Al no dejarla Kokoa se enfada pero no puede hacer nada, entonces van a ver otros clubes pero también son rechazadas de estos.

Luego discuten entre ellas porque Kokoa dice que son un par de crías, luego de la discusión Yukari saca un frasco de su sombrero, se trata de una droga envejecedora mágica, que sirve para hacer crecer a una persona, Kokoa se toma una y se dirige a el club de artes marciales, sube al escenario y destroza todas las losas con un golpe, todos quedan palmados por su fuerza y gana el premio de 50.000 yens.

Kokoa va con Yukari quien se vuelve loca por los yens que ganaron, de repente los miembros del club de artes marciales le piden a Kokoa que se una a su club, ella se niega y los llama débiles, estos la atacan pero ella los noquea de un solo golpe usando su poder de vampiro.

Kokoa cree que con su nuevo cuerpo podrá vencer a su hermana de una vez por todas.

De repente aparece el dueño del club de carate diciendo

Dueño: No subestimes al club de artes marciales.

Kokoa provoca al dueño y le dice.

Kokoa: Me uniré al club que sea capaz de derrotarme.

Cuando están por pelear el efecto de la droga pasa y Kokoa vuelve a ser una niña de nuevo.

Kokoa e Yukari no entiende lo que pasó.

Mientas tanto en el club de periodismo.

La profesora Nekonome organiza a los aspirantes del club de periodismo, Moka y Tsukune se preguntan.

Moka: ¿Dónde estarán Kokoa y Yukari chan?

Tsukune: Espero que no se hayan metido en ninguna pelea.

Continuara.


End file.
